Passé impur, étrange horizon
by Mewdei
Summary: One shot succédant la saison 2, Ciel ne parvient pas à comprendre son majordome  qui lui est toujours autant dévoué, alors qu'il est aujourd'hui devenu un méprisable démon.
1. Prologue

Que dire avant votre lecture ? Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !

Cette fiction est elle même située durant cette période festive, elle ne va donc pas vous réchauffer (Vous m'en voyez navré !).. mais bon tant pis !

**Titre:** Passé impur, étrange horizon

**Rating:** T (Ou même K.. m'enfin je préviens de suite : il n'y a rien de hard désolé d'avance pour les perverses aha)

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Eh zute) ils sont à Yana Toboso.**

**Prologue:**

Il n'était encore qu'un enfant ayant à peine pénétré les portes de l'adolescence et pourtant son visage reflétait déjà les vices du XIXe siècle. Mensonges, trahisons, meurtres... trois thèmes que Ciel connu terriblement tôt, à travers cette époque stéréotypée par l'industrialisation et la transition démographique qui amenèrent les gouvernements de chaque pays à utiliser divers instruments afin de surpasser leurs homologues, quitte à se défaire de leurs plus proches collaborateurs et d'aller à l'encontre des valeurs morales.

Aujourd'hui, il était devenu ce qu'il méprisait le plus, non pas un orgueilleux compte au service de son souverain, ce qui n'était déjà pas très flatteur... mais un démon.. un odieux démon, sans expression ou quelconque sentiment. Il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux, afin de plonger dans ce qui était devenu malgré lui, de lointains souvenirs.

En vieillissant nous regrettons tous notre enfance, une période où l'innocence du monde adulte nous fait naitre de gigantesques sourires sur nos lèvres. Lui, n'accédera guère à un tel passage de la vie.. le grisaillement de la chevelure perdant ainsi sa couleur d'origine, l'épuisement des membres, l'apparition de rides défigurant le visage de délectables plissements.. soudain ces malheureux caractéristiques de l'accès à la vieillesse étaient devenus à ses yeux non pas une appréhension, mais un présent qui lui avait été arraché une seconde fois..oui, bel et bien une seconde fois...

Seules ses fragiles souvenirs, eux encore humains, lui permettaient d'accéder à la nostalgie.


	2. Première partie

Nous étions en fin de journée du 24 décembre, de nombreux sapins étaient alignés dans les rues de Londres, tandis que les familles mijotaient déjà leurs dindes de noël pour le repas festif du soir. Ainsi, la ville semblait bien calme, seuls quelques ivrognes s'y aventuraient.

Sebastian rompit le silence qui avait pris place depuis un bon moment..

_-Désirez-vous quelque chose, jeune maître ?_

Ce qui le dégoûtait d'autant plus de sa forme actuelle, était l'hypocrisie de Sebastian, il éprouvait une profonde pitié à son égard.. lui qui n'avait jamais cessé de le surprendre à l'époque où il convoitait son âme.. maintenant il n'était plus qu'un éternel pantin.

_-Laisse moi me détendre, veux-tu ?_

Ciel était allongé dans une passerelle de coquelicots*, donnant l'impression d'inhaler l'odeur des fleurs.

Il finit par soupirer et murmurer...

_-Je me demande qui pourrait souhaiter vivre ainsi._

_-De quoi parlez-vous , Monsieur ?_

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il avait très bien saisi le sens de sa phrase.

_-Tu le sais très bien,_ lâcha Ciel d'une voix ferme.

Il éprouvait en plus de Sebastian du dégoût pour lui même, il avait conscience que s'il venait à rompre le contrat qui les liait, Sebastian disparaîtrait aussitôt de sa vue, Ciel était persuadé d'être devenu un "éternel" poids aux yeux du démon. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander, comment un être tel que lui pouvait accorder autant d'importance à une promesse sans ultime récompense.

Ciel était convaincu qu'il devait exister un moyen pou mettre fin à sa vie, connaissant Sebastian ce moyen lui serait accessible.. Pourtant il était encore là. Pourquoi..? Ce puzzle manquant était devenu le dernier fil d'espoir de son existence. N'était-ce pas pitoyable ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser exactement, de toute façon depuis qu'il était devenu cette "chose" il ne comprenait plus comment fonctionnait son serviteur.

L'obscurité de la nuit finit par prendre place accompagnée de quelques flocons, Sebastian tenait à la main un parapluie, tout en observant au loin Ciel qui était toujours immobile.

_-Apparemment il y a aura de la neige pour noël, _fit remarquer Ciel.

-_Vous devriez rentrer v.._

Aussitôt Ciel rétorqua sèchement :

_-Ce n'est pas comme ci je pouvais attraper froid, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sebastian soupira.

Il finit par s'approcher de l'amas de coquelicots bientôt ensevelit par la neige..

Il s'abaissa et posa sa main couverte par des gants de soie blanc sur l'épaule gauche du jeune garçon qui venait de recroqueviller son visage dans ses jambes à l'arrivée de son majordome..

_-Je suis désolé, jeune maître._

Un sincère regret se dessina sur les traits du majordome.

_-Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était de ta fau.._

Ciel scruta autour de lui, Sebastian était soudainement parti avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il laissa alors échapper un léger soupir et parla à voix haute.

_-Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute idiot.._

Sebastian s'était assis sur les bords d'un escalier dans une sombre ruelle où la lumière des lampadaire parvenait à peine à l'illuminer...Ce manque de luminosité était d'ailleurs une piètre analogie de l'humeur actuelle du majordome.

_-Si délicieux.._ Lacha-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

Il masqua son visage d'une de ses mains..à l'image de quelqu'un qui souhaitait cacher un léger gène sur son visage. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures.. jusqu'à qu'un homme d'une longue chevelure rouge l'interrompt dans son attitude inhabituelle.

_-SE-BAS-TIAN ! ..Enfn je te trouve !_

Venait de s'exclamer Grell en bondissant en face de lui.

Sebastian ne bougea pas d'un cil, Grell s'assit à coté de lui..d'un air plutôt soucieux.

_-J'ai appris pour le gamin.. Comme quoi je n'avais pas tord quand je disais que t'obstiner ainsi ne te poserait que des problèmes._

Il soupira puis reprit:

_-Tu as patienté des années pour peaufiner ton plat, au final il en est devenu incomestible.. tu aurais du te contenter d'apéritifs, tu as été trop gourmand._

_-Si seulement ce n'était que ça.._

Grell le regarda interrogatif.

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-C'est si stupide.._

La voix de Sebastian était limite inaudible. Grell ne sut comment réagir face à l'attitude étrange du démon.

_-En tout cas si tu veux un conseil.. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à t'en débarrasser.. Ce go.._

Une boite en bois vide venait de tomber, surprenant Grell.

_-Hum un chat sûrement.. Bref je veux dire que ce gosse t'avais assez causé de problèmes._

_-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention._

Grell écarquilla les yeux, étonné de sa réponse.

Quant à Sebastian, il finit par se lever..

_-Je ne veux pas être méchant Sebastian.. Mais tu as beau jouer les beaux gosses, tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps si tu ne te nourris pas.._ Hurla-t-il en direction de Sebastian qui s'était déjà bien éloigné.

Sebastian s'élança dans une longue marche à travers les rues de Londres sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, se laissait-il lui, un démon, se faire submerger par de la mélancolie ? Son visage en tout cas le trahissait.

_-Stupide.._ marmonna-t-il.

Il finit par ralentir, apercevant la fine silhouette de son maître en face de lui.

_-Jeune maître ?_

_-Sebastian j'aimerai savoir.._

_-Quoi donc ?_

Ciel avait le regard assez ferme.

_-Quel est le moyen dont songeait cet idiot de Greyl ? Le moyen qui pourrait parvenir à me tuer ?_

Sebastian comprit aussitôt que Ciel les avait espionné, se souvenant de la boite qui était tombée brusquement..

_-Il en existe un grand nombre, jeune maître._

Soudainement Ciel se rapprocha du majordome et le gifla.

_-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en face de toi à te parler ?_

Sebastian ne répondit pas.

_-..Ne rétorque pas en m'affirmant que tu ne fais que suivre notre contrat, tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'a plus aucun se.._

Sebastian posa brutalement sa main sur les lèvres de Ciel, comme ci qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre son affirmation.

_-S'il vous plait jeune maître je vous interdit de dire une telle chose..._

On sentit une certaine crainte dans le ton de Sebastian.

Prenant conscience de son geste Sebastian finit par retirer sa main.

_-Pardonnez moi.. Continuez.._

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Ciel.

_-Tu te fous pas de moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais autant que moi le contrat a été rompu.. depuis.. depuis.. que je suis cette chose ! Alors qu'attends-tu !?_

Sebastian se pétrifia à ses paroles, rien de très rationnel ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Le démon était vraiment dans une situation de faiblesse.

_-Vous divaguez jeune maître.. que pourrait-il avoir comme autre facteur à mon attitude ? _

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son maitre, il poursuivit :

_-Je ne peux pas.. Je ne peux agir comme ça pour une autre raison.. .. pour un être comme moi c'est impossible.. absurde.. impensable.. aberrant..._

Sebastian s'arrêta dans sa lancé, il mordit une nouvelle fois sa lèvre... Soucieux de la vérité qui venait de lui apparaître ou du moins qu'il connaissait très bien et qui justifiait son étrange comportement. Cette fameuse vérité qui était le motif aux interrogations de son maître.

Il reprit d'un ton plus calme.

_-Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

Ciel était assez stupéfait, du comportement de son majordome.

-_Sebastian... Oublis-tu que je suis ton maître ? Je suis en droit de savoir le pourquoi qui me tient encore debout à cette heure._

Sebastian répondit du tac au tac, il fut évident qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

_-Navré._

Sebastian observa de longues secondes Ciel qui lui avait par reflex détourner le regard.

_-La véritable raison que je ne peux vous dévoiler est.. tout simplement dégoûtante, permettez moi de ne pas vous la communiquer._

Ciel se retourna, faisant dos au démon.

_-Il n'y a rien de plus dégoûtant que ta soumission._

_-Je vous assure que ça ne peut égaler mon motif.._

Ciel soupira, il était vexé.

_-Pathétique._

Sebastian murmura..

_-J'en conviens.. C'est terriblement pathétique, jeune maître.._

_-Comment ?_

Sebastian racla sa gorge et pris une langue inspiration..

_-Permettez moi de m'en aller._

Sebastian laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne laissa même pas à son maitre le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Ciel pouvait déjà entendre l'éloignement de ses pas.

_-Combien de temps !?_

Venait de crier Ciel en se retournant...Il était déjà parti.

Ciel prit alors conscience qu'il ne le reverrait ni dans la soirée ni demain ni..L'avait-il définitivement perdu ? Il se doutait mais à la fois craignait ce moment depuis qu'il était devenu cette être mais.. Il avait toujours imaginer Sebastian savourer sa mort et sa pseudo liberté, tel un effrayant démon exalter à la vue de la mort. Tandis que là, il fallait bien l'admettre, Sebastian ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable.

-_Lache,_ soupira-t-il en reniflant maladroitement.

La ville était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité.. ce qui permit à une larme de s'écouler sur son visage sans être perçue par les nombreux passants, il s'agissait d'employés qui s'apprêtaient déjà à aller aux usines malgré que nous étions le 25 décembre, traversant tel des fourmis les rues de la capitale.

Le dernier fil d'espoir de Ciel venait de se dissiper, il était maintenant seul et éternellement seul.

Du moins ce fut sa conclusion au vue de l'étrange scène qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>*Des coquelicots en...décembre..à Londres ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vérifié la possibilité d'en trouver en hiver, d'autant que leur saison est ...avril. Mais bon je ne suis pas botaniste et ce détail maladroit me fait sourire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez...?<p>

J'ai tenu à corriger cette partie pour certains mots "oubliés", je trouve pas top top... Sinon la correction orthographique et syntaxique a été très légère, je tiens à préserver ma fiction telle que je l'avais écrite en 2011 et non en faire une fiction remodeler de 2014...

Je remercie vos messages ! Trois ans après je passe encore sur le site, et ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire.


	3. Deuxième partie

Consterné de se retrouver seul à une période si festive, Ciel finit par rendre visite dans la matiné à Undertaker qui avait pris l'habitude de recevoir Ciel lorsque Sebastian s'en allait remplir diverses missions.

A peine il franchit la porte qu'il fut contraint de constater que le funérarium était encore plus glauque que d'habitude : Undertaker avait déposé des bonnets de Noël sur des squelettes.

Le fossoyeur se précipita vers lui.

_-Tiens donc.. ton majordome n'est pas là ? Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser le merveilleux cercueil qui t'était dédié ! _(à croire qu'il adorait tourner en boucle ses lugubres discours...)_  
><em>

Ciel Soupira, et essaya maladroitement de se justifier :

_-Sebastian est.. Sebastian est allé se débarrasser de quelques ivrognes qui se trouvaient non loin._

Undertaker pinça la joue de Ciel.

_-Ou plutôt voudrais-tu dire.. que ton fidèle majordome t'as abandonné, n'est-ce pas gamin ?_

Ciel le repoussa, vexé d'être démasqué aussi vite.

_-Ne.. ne dis pas n'importe quoi..!_

Le fossoyeur l'observa alors étrangement.

_-Pourtant Sebastian ne t'as pas ôté ta vie ou plutôt.. ce qu'il en reste.. tiens donc.. c'est curieux.._

_-Le fait qu'il ne me l'avait point ôtée avant l'était déjà, et puis... Sebastian s'est vu réticent à aborder le sujet._

_-Curieux.._ répéta une nouvelle fois Undertaker.

N'ayant nul par où aller, Ciel logea plusieurs jours au funérarium. Il y avait plus rassurant comme logis pour la période noel mais Undertaker s'était étonnement montré avenant en constatant la détresse du garçon.

Durant la mâtiné du 31 décembre, Ciel quitta la boutique, puis s'éloigna de la ville afin de s'allonger dans les champs recouverts de neige.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il sentit quelque chose au creux de ses bras, c'était un chat au pelage noir.

_-J'ai la vague impression de t'avoir déjà croisé.._

Puis il referma les yeux plongeant dans un état d'amertume, tout en étant maintenant accompagné d'un chat qui ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Dans le milieu de l'après midi Grell rendu à son tour visite à Undertaker.

_-J'ai croisé Sebastian le soir du réveillon de noël, tu aurais vu son état.. Il faisait peine à voir, à cause de ce gosse._

_-Haa..Sebastian..en parlant de lui tu viens de rater le petit maitre de peu, j'ai cru comprendre que Sebastian avait fini par le quitter.. Du coup il séjourne ici, hihi._

Grell le regarda étonné.

_-Ah ! Sebastian a donc écouté mes conseils !_

Il réalisa ce que venait de dire le fossoyeur..

_-Mais attends tu dis que le gamin est encore en vie ?_

_-Et comment.. ! Il ne comprend pas non plus l'attitude de Sebastian, il pensait que j'en saurai plus._

_-Je devrais m'en débarrasser, Sebastian m'en serait redevable .. il n'a pas conscience de l'erreur qu'il est entrain de commettre en le laissant en vie !_

-_Intervenir dans les histoires de démons ne peut que t'attirer des problèmes, je peux déjà préparer un cercueil à ton nom si tu achèves ce gosse,_ fit-il en câlinant un cercueil.

Grell frémit et soupira.

_-Ahhh.. Je ne comprends vraiment pas Sebastian.._

_-Après tout, lorsque Ciel était sous sa forme humaine Sebastian agissait déjà étrangement en le servant tel un chien. Apparemment notre démon attache beaucoup d'importance à Ciel, hihi.  
><em>

Undertaker ricana lugubrement.

Afin de fêter en famille le dernier jour de cette année, les employés de la ville avaient tous bénéficié d'une journée de congé, nombreux londoniens avaient du coup prévu de se réunir à Trafalgar square pour fêter ensemble la nouvelle année.

Ciel était revenu en ville, curieux de pouvoir observer pauvres et riches travailler bénévolement, pour préparer cette célébration, le chat l'avait suivi.

Un vieil homme interpella Ciel.

_-Hey jeune homme ! Tu sembles t'ennuyer.. pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous aider ?_

Depuis qu'il était devenu un démon l'apparence de Ciel faisait plus adulte, sa forme de démon en était la cause bien qu'il ne s'était jamais transformé, à l'étonnement de Sebastian qui avouait que dans ses débuts sa forme lui était incontrôlable.. Ciel était plus grand et ses cheveux avait légèrement poussé, on lui aurait facilement donné la majorité.

Au départ Ciel fit la moue, à la fois embarrassé et intéressé par la proposition.. Il finit par le rejoindre, transportant guirlandes, alcools et plats dédiés aux repas, durant le long de l'après midi, sa force et rapidité épata de nombreux hommes qui semblaient plus robustes, il était un démon après tout.

La place fin prête, défavorisés, couples, familles et quelques curieux commençaient à se réunir. Ciel décida de s'éloigner. Le vieil homme de tout à l'heure l'observa surpris.

_-Où vas-tu ? Après l'aide que tu nous as fourni tu ne vas tout de même pas partir ?_

Ciel sembla gêné.

_-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici. Je..Je n'aime pas trop me mêler à autant de monde.._

_-Bien.. Comme tu voudras !_

Ciel s'approcha du chat qui encore une fois ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant l'après midi.

_-Hey toi, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi.. Va les rejoindre tu t'amuseras plus avec des humains_, fit Ciel en s'adressant à l'animal.

Ciel s'était assis sur le rebord d'un trottoir, il soupira en observant hommes et femmes se divertir non loin de lui.

Soudain le chat qui était alors allongé, se leva et partit en courant en direction d'une personne, Ciel le suivit du regard et reconnu au loin la silhouette de l'homme.

C'était Sebastian.

Ciel fit mine de rester impassible à la vue de son majordome, du moins il essaya. Sebastian s'approcha et s'assit à coté de son jeune maitre.

_-Que pensez-vous de ces Hommes qui fêtent ensembles le nouvel an ?_

-_Pauvres et riches qui partagent la même table, c'est grotesque.. Demain ils recommenceront à se mépriser_.

_-Pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à les aider,_ fit Sebastian avec un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Touché. Ciel soupira.

_-J'étais curieux de l'engouement de ces personnes à passer leur journée de congé en suant pour préparer un tel évènement._

Ciel observa d'un coin de l'œil Sebastian qui semblait légèrement nerveux, il n'était vraisemblablement toujours pas dans son état habituel.

_-Oya oya...je pars à peine une semaine et vous voilà dans quel état... Votre habit est tout humide, et je ne parle pas de vos cheveux.._

Pour poursuivre son constat, il tata les cheveux de Ciel qui rougit de la familiarité du majordome à le toucher. Mais pour une fois, il ne le repoussa pas.

_-C'est de ta faute !_

Sebastian ne prêta pas attention à ce que venait de dire son maitre.

_-Pauvres et riches.. Et que diriez-vous d'humains et démons ?_

_-Le statue social qui caractérise les moyens d'une personne n'égale pas l'indifférence des sentiments qu'ont les démons._

_-N'est-ce pas ? .._

Sebastian posa sa main sur celle de Ciel qui fut encore une fois étonné, à peine il essaya de cacher sa gène que Sebastian à l'aide de sa deuxième main poussa le visage du garçon contre sa poitrine.

_-Du moins jeune maître, c'est ce que j'étais aussi persuadé jusqu'ici._

_-De..que veux-tu...dire ?_

Les joues de Ciel étaient devenues cramoisies.

_-Si naîf.._

Sebastian souriait satisfait de l'embarra de son maître.

-_Votre visage est rougeâtre, jeune maître._

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est imposs.._

Sebastian agrippa une boite, il l'a mi à l'auteur de leurs visages afin de les cacher.

Il l'embrassa.

Ciel souffla, éprouvant une étrange chaleur.

_-N'est-ce pas dégoutant ?_

_-..._

Ciel était embarrassé mais ne chassa pas le démon. Sebastian fut étonné de voir son jeune maitre réagir de la sorte. Lui qui s'attendait à être repoussé. Au contraire, Ciel n'était ni choqué ni répugné.

_-J'ai moi même du mal à l'expliquer.. Je pensais que ce genre de désir humain était tabou chez nous._

C'était clairement une déclaration. Ciel enlaça brusquement le majordome, afin de cacher à nouveau son visage.

_-Ne te moques-tu pas de moi ? Je veux dire.. comment un démon peut-il aimer ?  
><em>

_-Vous m'embarrassez encore plus à me demander ça.._

_-Réponds,_ dit fermement Ciel.

_-Je ne saurai l'expliquer... mais... je ne sais pas encore si c'est une chance...en tout cas j'en suis la preuve même que cela est possible,_ avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à entendre ça de la part de son majordome.

_-Toi..?_

_-Disons.. que lorsque vous étiez un humain j'avais fini par me convaincre que votre âme satisferait ce sentiment.. Quand j'ai compris que vous étiez devenu un démon.. En plus de ma soif de nourriture, je devais maitriser ce sentiment que vous appelez... «amour»..n'est-ce pas ? Comprenez maintenant qu'il était inconcevable que je vous ôte la vie ou que je vous avoue la vérité, jeune maître.._

Jusqu'ici Ciel était troublé par la situation, il reprit peu à peu le contrôle et sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_-Tu es un véritable un idiot.._

_-Un méprisable idiot.._ fit en souriant Sebastian, rassuré de voir son maitre encore là après la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Soudain les humains crièrent en cœur le décompte à partir de 10 afin d'annoncer le nouvel an.

On entendit alors au loin Big ben sonner, ses aiguilles étant toutes alignées sur le 12, il était minuit.. une nouvelle année débutait.

_-Dorénavant ne me quitte plus._

_-Je vous servirai éternellement, jeune maitre._

Sebastian posa sa main sur poitrine en signe de soumission. Alors Ciel l'enleva doucement pour la déposer sur la sienne.

_-Tu seras mon éternel amant._

* * *

><p>Quitte à radoter je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews (Ah bah en 3 ans je suis devenue une petite mémère eheh)! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir... J'ai tenu à faire une petite correction, un peu comme pour la deuxième partie. C'est trèèèèès léger.<em><br>_


End file.
